A Sleepless Night
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Kendall can't get to sleep one night but James is there so maybe he'll have a fighting chance. This summary sucks my dick that I don't have. Sorry!


**A Sleepless Night**

Why was it so hard to fall asleep? Why couldn't he just close his eyes and be suddenly swept away in sleepy-bye land? He was exhausted but for some reason, he just couldn't fall. asleep. It was annoying as fuck.

Kendall turned to his other side for the hundredth time in 5 minutes with a huff. His emerald eyes were red from the need of sleep but he was not getting any. And it was pissing him off. He needed to go to sleep now. Or he'd start thinking and when Kendall started thinking, the results in the end were never good.

For instance, like now. He's thinking of his father, the bastard that left him and his family when he was just 6. Thoughts like '_Was it me? Was I __the problem?_' swirled like a tornado in the blonde's mind and suddenly, tears were flowing down his cheeks like a silent river. He made no noise, just laid there and thought awful thoughts about how he could have been the whole reason his family fell apart.

After what seemed like forever of laying there in his own misery, Kendall made himself suck it up and forced himself to stop thinking negative thoughts about something that was so very false. He should know by now that he wasn't the reason his stupid father left. The reason was because his stupid father was and is still stupid.

Just leave it at that.

Kendall sighed for the millionth time and threw off his covers. He wasn't able to get to sleep, so what was the point of just lying there? Right. There was none.

Ignoring stupid Logan's snore that indicated that he was fast asleep (lucky turd), Kendall quietly slipped out of his bed and out the room. The blonde went into the kitchen, hoping that some water would do some good for him.

He got more than just water. James was in there already, clad only in some black basketball shorts. Everything else on him was bare. The pretty boy had Katie's small jug of orange juice in his hand and the rim was against his mouth. He didn't notice Kendall standing there with wide eyes until he pulled the carton away from his face.

He froze and stared at the slightly blushing blonde before saying in a husky voice (husky from sleep), "Don't tell Katie."

Kendall, after pulling himself back together from gawking at his friend (who he might have a slight crush on...) shook his head. "Tell Katie what?"

James grinned tiredly and moved out the way to let Kendall pass as he went after the cupboard that had all their cups in it. "Why're you awake? It's almost 3 in the morning." James asked while watching the blonde pour himself some water.

"I can't sleep."

"You look like shit, dude." James suddenly said and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well not everyone can look as perfect as you at 3 o'clock in the morning. Besides," Kendall continued, not realizing what he just said, "I haven't been able to fall asleep. I can't for some reason tonight."

James (who missed what Kendall said due to the fact that he was out of it) leaned against the kitchen table. "You've been awake this whole time?"

Kendall nodded and took a huge gulp of water. It did nothing to soothe his aching tired eyes or the faint head ache that was beginning to form, but it was still refreshing all the while. "What about you? What the hell are you doing, besides drinking my sister's juice."

James grinned again and Kendall's heart did a flip. "I woke up extremely hungry but eating after 9 is bad for your digestive system so I just drank some juice, yeah. Um, you don't think Katie will notice, do you?" James shook the once full carton of juice that was now a little over halfway empty.

"Mm, nope." Kendall downed the rest of his water down before emitting a huge yawn.

"Woo, think you might be tired now?" James teased and Kendall shrugged.

"I'm fucking exhausted, James but I know I'd just be staring at the ceiling." Kendall walked to the sink and put his cup in it. "Are you going to go back to bed?"

James was taking one last drink of the orange juice but he nodded. After swallowing, he said, "Yeah. I'm beat. And kind of full. Katie will definitely notice a good portion of her juice is gone. Whatever." the brunette moved to the fridge with the carton in his hand and the lid in the other.

Kendall took a step forward, suddenly having the urge to drink some orange juice too, and took the carton from James to take a big gulp. He shook it and they both heard the now almost empty juice slosh around in the carton. "Yeah but we'll buy her more."

James chuckled and took the juice from Kendall and returned it to the fridge. He turned to Kendall after closing the fridge's doors. Kendall was feeling sudden panic wash through his body. Standing here and just being with James made him calmer and, weird as it sounded, tired. He was getting sleepy but now he was wide awak, knowing full well what James was going to say next.

"Night, Kendall."

"N-night, James." the blonde really didn't want James to go back to sleep. Kendall didn't want to be the only one awake and he really _really _didn't want to be thinking about any of the problems he pushed down to float up to the surface and fill his mind. "W-wait!" the blonde bit his lip and stared at James, who was almost out the door, with wide eyes. "I-I don't want to stay up by myself a-and I'm not asking you to stay up with me but could I maybe room with you for tonight?"

"I guess?" James said slowly, confusion laced with (in) his words. Then the brunette said, "Whatever you think will help you fall asleep, Kendall." after seeing the blonde's face fall a bit. Now he lit up with a hopeful look.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It could be like when we were younger and had those sleepovers. 'Cept minus the talking, 'cause I need my beauty sleep."

"Of course. Couldn't screw up with that." Kendall joked and followed a defensive James out the room.

On the walk to James and Carlos' shared room, Kendall couldn't help but admire the pretty boy's bare muscled back. It looked so hard yet so soft looking at the same time.

"Yo Kendall." fingers snapped in front of Kendall's face and he blinked to see James staring at him with concern. "You okay there, bro?"

"Y-yeah." Kendall stuttered.

"Okay. Um. We're sharing a bed if that's fine. Unless you want the floor, but I don't think that would be comfortable..." James said.

"I'm down with sharing if you're okay with it." Kendall's heart was not okay, though. Sharing a bed with James? Who was shirtless? Yeah, no. His heart might explode.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't." James said and rolled his eyes. "Now, Carlos is asleep. So shush."

"Not like he'd hear anything..." Kendall muttered and James snickered before opening his door and entering the room. Kendall followed behind and the two teens made their way to James' bed.

Kendall climbed in and waited to feel the bed dip with James' weight but he never did. "James?" he asked quietly.

"I think I'm going to go brush my teeth, man. After drinking that juice, you know..."

Kendall laughed softly. "Okay."

"Brb."

"Did you really just say that?"

"Don't judge me."

"'M not."

* * *

After closing the bathroom door, I sighed softly. I really didn't care about the orange juice taste in my mouth. It was me sharing my bed with Kendall that was bothering me. How the hell would I be able to control myself when he's not even 3 feet away from me? I can hardly control myself when he's in the same damn room as me, so how can I hold myself together when he's in my freaking bed?

Just be strong, James. Don't do anything to fuck up your friendship. Even though it was so tempting... _he _was so tempting.. fuck it all.

I turned on the water and let it run for a few seconds so Kendall wouldn't suspect anything. I rubbed a hand over my face before turning the faucet off and walked out the bathroom.

* * *

Being in James' bed, Kendall already felt sleep taking over his body. The scent that invaded his nostrils was James and it relaxed him to his fullest. He was almost asleep when he felt the bed dip and a very warm body touched his.

"Kendall, you still awake?" James whispered.

The blonde turned to face his friend with tired half closed-open eyes and nodded. "Yuh huh..." he slurred and James chuckled.

"Sorry. You can go to sleep now." the brunette said quietly. Kendall nodded and stayed put facing James, but his emerald eyes were closed. James had to keep his hands to his sides so he wouldn't try and make a move on the sleeping and very vulnerable looking blonde. But he was so damn adorable. With his hands balled up to his own chest and some of his blonde strands of hair falling into one of his closed eyes, James dubbed Kendall as the most cutest person alive.

James didn't want to turn his back on the blonde so he too just closed his eyes while facing Kendall. Who opened his eyes and had his teeth biting at his lower lip. "J-Jamie?"

James' eyes flew open at his old and almost forgotten nickname. Kendall was the only one who used it either because he was in need of comfort or was being a whining bastard. He wasn't whining so James let his arms drape over the slightly smaller body in front of him. A small gasp was heard from the blonde but he didn't say anything else.

Just wrapped his arms around James' neck and pulled himself closer. The scent of James filled Kendall everywhere. The bigger boy's warmth quickly relaxed him and he melted into the arms that held him. Sleep was right around the corner for him. Kendall could feel it.

His eyes were closed and heavy and he took one last breath that was all James before slipping into a wonderful, well deserved slumber.

* * *

**A/N I swear this sounded better in my head. All my stories do, but they never turn out the way I want them to. Whatever. I typed this up last night when I had a huge stomach ache and was super tired. Sorry if it's not that great. Review? .-.**

**-Jaya**


End file.
